


Bullets

by jaimistoryteller



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Eve is delivering new equipment to James during a mission





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** “I hate you.”  
>  “Oh, you know you don’t mean that. You’d be lost without me.”

James’ POV

There is a change of orders and his new equipment is on the way. That’s the only thing he currently knows. It’s rather annoying actually, because why does he have to wait for his equipment to show up and why didn’t Q just tell him the new orders over the coms. It’s not like people can easily break into it. The hacker and boffin is far too talented for just anybody to break one of his codes.

Hopefully whoever is bringing his updated equipment is quick about it. He hates being stuck in a hotel room without some company. It gets dull faster than he appreciates. This damned hotel doesn’t even have a pool. How does it have a five star rating and no pool?

He’ll take a nap, he decides as he strips down to his pants and vest, and sprawls on the bed, his gun on the nightstand and easily within reach.

Just a little over an hour later he is awoken to the soft click of the door unlocking, instinctively he sits up, grabbing the gun and aiming it at the door. A moment later, the shadowy figure of Ms. Moneypenny steps in holding a briefcase, a small almost playful smile on her face when she comes closer and into the light.

“Hello James,” she murmurs as she settles on the other side of the bed, opening the case. “I am supposed to give you these,” she pulls a small case out that he’s pretty sure for bullets.

Why would bullets need a special courier to deliver them? They could have been safely overnighted. Hell, why does he even need new bullets?

“They’re for the Walther. On impact they release a gas that knocks everything immediately surrounding out cold for five minutes,” she informs him setting the container between them. Then she pulls out a second container, “This one is exploding rounds that will go through concrete. I personally don’t want to know how he managed to make something so tiny so explosive or designed it not to go off in the barrel of the gun. It comes with it’s own clip.”

He spends a few minutes just staring at her and the two new sets of bullets. There has to be a reason why he was given these particular rounds.

Sure enough, as soon she telling him about the change in goals and why both sets of bullets were brought in. They are to even the odds in a situation where the odds are nowhere near even. She concludes it with the fact his new flight doesn’t leave until morning.

“I hate you,” he murmurs as she stops speaking, lips twitching upwards in the hints of a smirk.

She’s much more open with her playful smirk, “Oh, you know you don’t mean that. You’d be lost without me.”

“Perhaps,” he hums in agreement, fingers curling around her wrist and pulling her closer. There’s definitely no reason to confirm or deny that statement.

 


End file.
